


A Different Adventure in Avalar

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Mating, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically an isekai, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You are whisked away to the realm of Avalar. Why? Well, Elora has a personal matter that needs attending...
Relationships: Elora/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Different Adventure in Avalar

All you can see is a blinding white light as you feel the rush of air rapidly flow around you. Whatever is going on, you are certainly in motion. Suddenly, you come to a stop. The silence slowly evaporates, and you hear what is most definitely the calming sounds of a gentle sea. The blinding flash of light begins to subside, and your eyes finally adjust to the ordinary levels of light. 

You look around the immediate area, trying to determine where you are. As suspected, the sea is several paces to your right, the tide gently creeping inwards as the water washes over the sand. Moving your head to the left, you are taken aback by what you spy. 

A short, mole-like creature stands there. It looks at you with an accomplished smile, gesturing wildly in your direction. Standing beside it, is a more clearly feminine figure. She gives you an appraising look, which you return in kind. That which stands out most is her top made of leaves, quite the odd contrast to the mole creature's lab-coat. Even odder still, is how it seems to be the only piece of clothing she wears. 

“Well now, do you speak?” The mole creature asks, his voice a little squeaky. You're unsure if you should even answer, but they seem harmless enough. “I can.” You answer, and the girl smiles. “I didn't think it would actually work, great job Professor!” She cheers, the Professor looking at his shoes bashfully. As feel good as the moment seems, you need to ask the burning question. “What on earth is going on?” You give voice to the question, and both of them look at you. 

“Oh, of course. This must be quite confusing to you.” The Professor begins, the pair closing the short distance to you. You can't help but notice the girl still eyeing you up, it's a little unsettling. “First of all, welcome to Avalar. I'm not sure what world we pulled you from, but no doubt you've never been here before.” He explains. While he is correct on that account, it's not like you've never seen a beach before. You hold your tongue, waiting for him to continue. 

“Now, as to why you're here.” He starts up, the girl promptly shushing him. “That would be because of me.” She interjects, and you shift your focus onto her. “Originally I wanted the Professor here to make a device to solve a more personal problem of mine.” She explains a little vaguely. “He promised a better solution would be to summon someone from another world to help fix the issue at hand. It worked before with Spyro, so I decided to let him give it a shot.” She finishes, beginning to fidget in place. 

Okay, that's a lot to take in. Better start with the obvious question. “What problem?” You ask, not exactly thrilled at the prospect of saving some other world you've never heard of. Her cheeks turn crimson, and she looks to the floor. “It's a little complicated.” She answers. You somewhat expected that, considering they felt the need to summon some stranger from another world to solve it. You gesture for her to elaborate. 

She looks towards the Professor who chuckles to himself. “I'll leave this to you then, take your time.” He says jovially, before popping out of existence with a spark. You flinch at his sudden disappearance, but from the girl's lack of reaction. Well, that must be normal here. “Okay, I'll start at the beginning.” She begins, and you patiently listen. “I don't know if you have fauns where you're from, but every year our bodies prepare for breeding. Normally this isn't an issue, but I've been a little busy helping our friend Spyro save Avalar from this scumbag called Ripto.” She shudders as she speaks his name, likely not a pleasant creature. 

“So, I've not been able to head home and find a stag. I thought maybe Spyro would be interested, but he's been a little busy himself.” She continues dejectedly. You feel a little bad for her at the moment, but don't feel close enough to her to do more than keep silent. “Anyway, when our species doesn't mate during this time of peak readiness, it means we'll have another spike a week or two later. This can last months, until eventually our bodies return to normal.” She takes a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. “Obviously the quickest way to stop it is to mate like crazy during one of the peaks, but we're also incredibly fertile at the time. I'm not ready to be a mother quite yet, so someone from another species would be best.” She continues. You nod along; that does at least make sense.

“Unfortunately, fauns are almost universally compatible with the other species of Avalar. So, that's why we had to reach out to someone from another world.” She smiles sweetly as she wraps up. It takes you a moment to compute what she just told you. “Wait, sounds like you summoned me here just to satisfy your sexual urges?” You ask dumbly. “That about sums it up actually.” She confirms, nodding her head softly. 

Honestly, it seems like a pretty sweet gig on the surface. “So that's it? No strings attached?” You ask, not wanting there to be some secret catch to all of this. Elora shakes her head. “You'll have to stay awhile to makes sure I'm completely done with my urges, but other than that it's all straight-forward.” She confirms. Alright, this might be some elaborate trick, but you're willing to roll the dice on this one. 

“So, do you have somewhere for us to do it or?” You leave the question hanging in the air. An adorable giggle escapes her. “Sure, I have somewhere special prepared just down the beach.” She explains, and extends her hand out to you. You take it, and she leads you along to your destination. 

Soon enough, you end up outside a small domed building. Lights are clearly on as it shines from the windows that litter the outside of the dome Elora lets go of your hand, only to gesture for you to enter. Inside there is little more than a bed, the only other furniture you spot being a dresser. You must be pulling a face, as Elora walks to the bed. “I know it doesn't look like a lot, but it has what matters.” She states cheerfully, giving the bed a light tap. 

A smirk can't help but cross your lips. “Yeah, fair enough.” You agree with a nod. “Great, now just give me a second here.” She begins, and you watch her with amusement. With no wasted movement, she rolls onto the bed. You expect her to turn around, or give you some sort of show. But, no. Her buttocks are thrust high in the air, as she waits patiently on all fours. 

“Well?” She suddenly asks, and you're more than a little taken back by the sudden question. “Well, what?” You ask back, earning an exaggerated sigh. “You're a guy, you really don't know?” She taunts, wiggling her enticing behind all the while. It's not difficult to get what she's hinting at, just you can't even see where you would usually aim. Of course, you don't quite want to admit that. 

“N-no foreplay or anything?” You ask instead, earning a dismissive snort. “I'm practically a waterfall down there, so let's get stuck in.” She states, switching her motions from playful wiggles to downright lewd thrusts of her hips. Well, it has to be in the same general area right? Throwing caution to the wind, you join Elora on the bed. 

It takes little effort to kneel behind her, and the blood begins to flow in the right direction at how close you are to sealing the deal with the horny faun. Elora is definitely in a rush to get things going, as she arches herself back to rub against your still obscured erection. In a hurry, you pull both your trousers and underwear down just enough to free your cock from its confines.

Instantly her furry crotch grinds against your shaft, and you feel heat radiate from her. The desire to fuck the horny faun only grows further, but you need to know where to stick it first. To that end, you rest your hand between your cock and her. She stops her movements at the feeling of something other than your cock, humming a questioning sound. Her hum quickly morphs into a squeak of delight, as you run your fingers around her crotch, feeling for her opening. 

In hardly any time, your fingers run along her wet fleshy folds buried beneath her fur. Your other hand joins in, and you part her fur to reveal her moist, puffy snatch. Keeping her fur spread with your dominant hand, you use the other to firmly grasp your cock. “Ready?” You ask, already knowing the answer. “Fuck me already.” She almost growls her answer, and you're more than willing to oblige. 

With hardly any effort, you rub your tip against her entrance. She noticeably tenses in response, and you bite back a teasing chuckle. Deciding to get on with it, you thrust yourself into her. Her inner walls offer little resistance, her juices aiding your passage. In moments, your cock is fully wrapped inside her tight, wet hole. A gasp of both shock, and delight escapes her. 

Before she has time to truly adjust to your size, you pull back. Her whole body quivers in response, eagerly awaiting your next thrust. You're all too willing to continue. First, you take a relaxed grip on her hips. Her soft fur yields your touch, and she readies to move with your encouragement. With a mighty thrust of your hips, you hilt inside her again. 

Usually, you might be tempted to keep the teasing pace for some time, but something in the air compels you to mate with the faun as if your life depends on it. Her walls grip you tightly as you pull back, not wanting you to leave her confines, only to yield to your length as you thrust furiously back into her depths. Relentlessly, you pound her pussy with all your might, her ragged panting and occasional moans only encouraging your pace. 

The pace continues for minutes, and you start to feel the sweat dripping from your forehead, and your climax steadily builds. Elora is the first to reach the peaks of bliss, as you feel her insides tighten and twitch around you, prompting you to shift your pace to a more gentle one. Flopping forward, she squeezes hard on her pillow as she rides out her orgasm.

Her peak reached, she allows her head to rest on the pillows. “Oh wow.” She says dreamily, her breathing long since growing rapid. “Thanks for that stud.” She manages to purr, her needs satiated. A chuckle manages to escape you. “I'm not done yet.” You point out, earning a groan. “M-most stags have blown a couple of times by now...” She says slowly. “Are we really going to discuss this with me inside you?” You ask with frustration lacing your tone, you just want to experience your own release at this point; not discuss how much other creatures cum.

At least Elora seems to sympathize with your plight. She lifts herself back to her arms. “H-hurry up then.” She instructs weakly, and you being your thrusting anew. It does not take long for your own end to arrive with your increased pace, and Elora's constant moans only help to hasten the arrival. Your balls tighten, and your tip twitches in preparation. You slam into her one final time, stopping only when you hilt. Grunting in pure pleasure, you fire several heavy loads deep inside her. 

Spent, you slide yourself free from her warmth. Excess seed drips freely from her, and you give her a playful slap on the behind. She squeals at the contact, before finally allowing herself to fall to the bed. Shuffling only slightly, she finds a comfortable position to stop in. “Well, make yourself comfy wherever.” She mumbles before you can say anything. 

Shrugging, you let yourself fall into bed beside her. Seeing no reason not to, you drape an arm over her. “What are you doing?” She asks tiredly. “Trying to cuddle?” You answer, unsure why that would be in doubt. “Oh... Okay.” She says softly, and you get the distinct feeling that's not how it's normally done here. Easily chasing away the thought, you settle down for a good night's sleep. 

\- - -

A month passes easily, and you have been with Elora pretty much non-stop. For the most part she is occupied during the days, but the evenings? Well, they've been spent more or less constantly rutting the insatiable faun. That is until now. 

Elora returns home from her, you assume a busy day. Today however, she is accompanied by none other than The Professor. “Good evening.” He greets merrily, and you give him a friendly wave. You look to Elora, and silently ask her the question. She chuckles nervously, and looks off to the side. “Well, my breeding cycle is over. So, it's time for you to go home.” She says, speaking faster as she finishes. 

That comes as a surprise to say the least. “But we d-” You begin, getting cut off by frantic hand gestures from her. Ah, it would seem she's not needed your services for a while, and simply indulged. You can't help but grin at that, you after all a man, and it boosts your ego massively. The Professor seems content to move on. “Quite, I've arranged a portal to send you back home. Now, if you'd follow me.” He instructs, moving out of the makeshift home. Glancing to Elora, she simply gestures for you to follow him. 

With a heavy heart, you do as you're told. The Professor does not lead you far, coming to a stop more or less where you appeared in the word. Huh, you don't remember there being an archway here before. Producing a green orb from his pocket, the Professor inserts it into a slot in the archway. In the blink of an eye, the gap fills with a distorted image of a city's street. 

“Well, go on. Time to go.” The Professor encourages you excitedly. Taking a deep breath, you look at Elora one more time. She forces a smile as she timidly waves. Guess this is goodbye. “It's been fun.” You say, forcing a smile of your own. Taking a deep breath to steel your nerves, you step towards the portal. 

A spark ignites from where the orb meets arch, and the vision of home snaps away from reality. You can't help but flinch away, covering your eyes to protect them from the sudden brightness. “No, no, no!” The Professor chants in worry, quickly pulling the orb free. “Darn, that should have been safe.” He comments more to himself than anything, and is immediately lost to his own tirade. 

A familiar chuckle grabs your attention, and once more you focus on Elora. “Guess you'll have to stay a little longer.” She says sweetly. Your smile is no longer forced, and you nod. “Come on, have a few ideas on how to keep you entertained.” She suggests with a flutter of her eyelids as she offers you her hand. Taking it, you allow her to take you wherever she wishes, The Professor and his portal quickly forgotten.

Your time in Avalar continues. While you have no idea how long it will last, one thing is for sure. Every day is bound to be entertaining...


End file.
